


driving me crazy with the way you whine

by adorkable (spencereid)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I guess????, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, be gay do crimes, i was tagging and accidentally tagged a character from how to train your dragon, idk man, lovemaking, never thought i'd write woosan but here i am my dudes, they don't use condoms but you should, they're in love, they're the sweetest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencereid/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: sometimes they just lost themselves in pleasure.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	driving me crazy with the way you whine

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'gimme' by banks  
> just a small smutty thing bc i couldnt bear to write a full story or something better !! and thats it  
> im not a professional porn writer or anything, this is my first piece in english, written at almost 7am in my timezone bc im a insomniac mess and yea thats it  
> not proofread, so i'll fix any mistake later! im just trying to improve my writing so i know this isnt the best but yea /moonwalks out of the room  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy and stay safe, always!!!! also happy prideeee ♡ [donate for blm if you can! sign petitions! don't let them go unheard! find ways to help and educate yourselves [here](blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/), there's lots of useful materials and ways you can help, more links, etc!!!]

Deft fingers find their way into San's hair and pull roughly, a lewd noise making its way from his throat as he gasps for breath, the mix of sensations running through his body making it almost impossible for him to focus on anything other that Wooyoung.

Wooyoung who, with a firm grip on his hair and his other hand resting around his throat, lowers his body into his over and over again, moving his hips in a sinful way, filling himself with San's cock and using it to his own pleasure.

Both boys aren't being quiet and are perfectly aware of it, knowing their hyungs would be soon complaining about their lack of consideration towards their elders and things like that. Not that they really mind at the moment – and not that the others were any better.

"Fuck, Sannie," Wooyoung groans between the beautiful sounds that fall from his lips, head thrown back in absolute bliss as speeds up his hips, his aching dick bobbing between them, but he knows he doesn't need to touch himself much to trip over the edge, not when San's filling him so good. "You're so good for me. Such a good boy, making me feel so good."

His words are slurred, but he makes sure that San understands, letting his sultry gaze find his; and, oh boy, if the Choi wasn't a masterpiece at that point. His hair messy with fingers pulling it, face flushed, eyes dark and hazy and lips in a sinful tone of pink – from biting, kissing, sucking –, open as he gasps and moans and makes the prettiest sounds. Laying on his back on the bed, eyes never leaving Wooyoung's frame on top of him, even if he looks dazed and lost in pleasure. 

San doesn't dare to move his hips, but he keeps his hands firmly on the other boy's thighs, his grip strong enough to bruise the soft skin; and Wooyoung knows the look in his face, knows him well enough to understand that he just wants to pound into him until they bot forget their own names, wants to pleasure both of them in the most carnal way.

And even though he doesn't ask – his soft voice breaking as he begs "please, Woo, please", not quite sure of what he wants –, Wooyoung gives it to him. 

"Fuck me, pup," He breathes the words, voice soft but commanding. "Use me as you please." Wooyoung slides his hands down San's body at that, finding support on his broad chest as the other lets his find the younger boy's ass. He squeezes it tightly before wrapping one arm around his waist, pushing Wooyoung down against him and holding in place as he adjusts himself on the sheets, supporting his feet against the bed and ramming into the tight heat of his ass, making him let out a loud moan.

San loses himself in the rhythm, fucking him fast and rough and messily, squeezing Wooyoung against his body – feeling the way his cock throbbed between their bodies, painting them with pre-cum –, their moans and pleas mixing together with the sound of skin against skin, bodies connecting in an almost brutal way. Wooyoung squeezes his cock in the perfect way, and San can't help it but to descend his hand firmly on one of the globes of his perky ass, feeling his body tremble in his grip – and that's when Wooyoung moans his name so prettily, his voice low and thick with arousal, and San knows he, himself, won't last much longer.

He taps the other boy three times in the hip, and, once Wooyoung understands it – the pre-established code they used sometimes, when both of them got too blissed out to speak or bark out commands –, he nods against his body, giving him permission to change their position.

San tries not to slip out entirely of him as he flips them bot over, laying Wooyoung on the bed as the boy immediately grabs him by his hair and pulls him against him, mouth finding his in a bruising kiss, tongues clashing against each other as San finds his pace again, pounding into him and angling his hips just the right way to reach that spot inside of him. They hungrily swallow each other's moans, biting and licking and sucking, and San feels like he's dangerously on edge, can feel the way his hips are stuttering as Wooyoung tightens around his dick, almost if daring him to come before he does.

"Want to fill you with my cum," San whispers against his lips, slowing his pace just to pick it up again when he feels Wooyoung almost tremble under him, not changing his angle from his prostate, making sure to hit it over and over again. "You're so fucking beautiful, Woo. Fuck. I love you so much. So good for me." He is babbling and he knows it, but the other just moans at the praise, letting his nails find his back and craving them in his skin in a way that would certainly leave marks.

And Wooyoung really does looks perfect underneath him, even if he already looked breathtakingly beautiful when he was on top of him, riding San like he owned him; eyes shining with unshed tears from pleasure, rosy lips swollen and whispering dirty sweet nothings, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin – and San wants nothing more than to worship him, show him exactly how gorgeous he is, but, at that moment, both of them are too lost in themselves to really do more. He'd do it later, probably in a non-sexual way.

"Come on, baby." Wooyoung almost pleads, and San guides his hand between their bodies to find his neglected cock, wrapping his digits around it and teasing the leaking head, letting his hips find a slower, but harder pace against him. It was enough for both of them to moan breathlessly, San being unashamedly louder, and it didn't take too long until he felt Wooyoung's ass squeezing him almost unbearably, his body stiffening as he let out a loud 'fuck, Sannie!' fall from his lips, coming all over both of them.

San didn't take more than a few seconds to follow him, spending himself inside of him, moving his hips firmly against him as he was milked dry, a collection of moans falling from his lips as all he could see and think was Wooyoung, Wooyoung, Wooyoung. Even as he slows to a stop, he doesn't move, trying to calm his breathing, Wooyoung doing the same, both too blissed out.

"Mhm, now I'm too lazy to get up, and I know you are too, but I don't want–" He starts saying, and San interrumpts him by bending his body and letting his tongue trace Wooyoung's stomach, catching every bit of cum he could find and swallowing, feeling the bitter but unique taste. He hears the younger groan about him being 'too damn sexy to be healthy' and can't help but chuckle, returning to his previous position on top of him, just so he could stare at the pretty face of his boyfriend.

They both smile at each other, staring at each other in a dumb-but-in-love kind of way, not doing anything besides of appreciating each other's company.

"Baby, I love you, but please pull out or you'll have to lick me clean elsewhere."

**Author's Note:**

> "you're mine to take, i wanna hear the sounds that you'll make; drivin' me crazy with the way you whine"  
> adios


End file.
